


［授权翻译］Impromptu/即兴演出

by 9024Scarlett



Series: 【授权翻译】Act 3 [3]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Buffy jokes - Freeform, Dylan is a knight in shining armor - Freeform, F/M, I haven't written the other three enough in this series - Freeform, M/M, The other three Horsemen are like annoying siblings - Freeform, because that floozy name was a gift - Freeform, riding in to save Daniel from childish teasing - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett
Summary: 在“损后修复”的故事之后，Merritt对Daniel脖子上的东西有些疑惑。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impromptu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287574) by [Vesper90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper90/pseuds/Vesper90). 



> 终于搞出来了。我拒绝放任自己的脑洞带着我写CP而不是我的小说。至少一周内，别指望这个系列有更新了。

到了周一早上，五位骑士中的四个都几乎在同一时间挪到了厨房找咖啡。Dylan比其他人起得更早些，用一个吻同躺在床上的Daniel告别，并为自己在天眼总部有一个早会而道了歉。  
但重要的是他留下了一整壶的咖啡。  
好吧，是对除了Daniel之外的每个人来说重要的事。  
Daniel第一个下楼，倒出一杯，在厨房的岛式台面边找了个座位。他戴上阅读镜（这个新举动曾引发高度团结的成员们大剂量的取笑），浏览起一文件夹的天眼为未来的“演出”所准备的潜在目标。他们或许是不能暴露在公众视野中的悬赏通缉罪犯，但仍然有很多他们作为成员可以做的，而且运作天眼是一份有着惊人文书量的繁重工作。  
几分钟后，Jack回到了房间，Lula紧贴着挂在他身上。  
“早啊Danny！”他快活地打招呼，在Daniel看来他在第一杯咖啡前就是完全清醒的了。显然Lula有同感，她放开Jack，自己去了咖啡机那边。Daniel咕哝了一声作为对Jack的回应，然后继续喝着他的咖啡。  
Lula也为Jack带了一杯，他们都坐下了。他们在桌子那端分享了同一个高脚凳，发出的咯咯笑声，有时会让Daniel杀气腾腾，但现在它仅仅是让他想念起Dylan。  
当然不是被当众秀恩爱的原因，只是他们可以坐在一起在这对情侣身上找乐子…而且或许他们自己也可以秀一下…当然只是为了刺激一下那两个。  
厨房的摇门被撞开，Merritt迈着大步走进来，Daniel从具体得令人尴尬的想象中抽离。  
“早上好！这不是美妙的一天吗？”  
“你是昨晚跟人上床了还是怎么了？”Daniel问，尽管它听上去没有六个月前尖锐刻薄了。  
Merritt给自己倒了杯咖啡，转过身来，“哦，你难道不想知——”Merritt打住自己一半的话头，盯着Daniel。“Buffy你昨晚被真空吸尘器袭击了了还是天使实在太想见到你？”  
Daniel的手迅速拂过脖子和他们昨晚留下的那块有些疼还很显眼的瘀痕。他脸红了，还险些被咖啡呛住。  
Jack和Lula都随着他声音的突然拔高看向Merritt，然后也瞄准了Daniel的脖子。  
“好，好吧”Lula开口，假惺惺地笑起来。“静水流深，”她说道，Daniel觉得她在指Dylan。“你那块印子很是可以。我以为你才是有标记情趣的那个。看上去我们昨晚都上床了。”  
“我更感兴趣的是另一边的咬痕，那一定很疼，兄弟。”Jack说。“我是说，Lula喜欢咬两口，但那个看上去就像他完全对你用上了鲨鱼的进攻。”  
Daniel的脸变得番茄一样红。他此前还从没经历过他们取笑的集火，尽管Dylan是被咬的那方时他已经听得够多了。他不确定怎么坦荡地接话，对他来说昨晚确实过于煎熬灵魂而没办法拿来说玩笑。  
“是啊兄弟，我知道Buffy的事儿有点让人记忆深刻，但我可没想到你干得这么认真。”Lula插嘴。  
突然那三人都噤声了，Daniel感觉到自己身后一个温暖的存在。  
Dylan早早回来了，从地下交通线回到居所，穿过地下室的门悄悄进到了厨房。他旁听了调笑和Daniel的反击乏力（他平常都会极尽所能地反唇相讥的），变得关切起来。他轻轻走到Daniel身后，把双手放上了他的肩膀。  
“这些妒忌的人惹恼你了吗？”他问，一边俯下身用臂膀环在Daniel胸前。  
“妒忌！”Merritt,Lula,和Jack几乎齐声叫了起来。  
“啊，答案是并没有怎么样。”Merritt申明。  
“哦行了，坐在这儿为几个印子取笑Danny。我没从你们中任一个的身上看到相同的东西。明显你们就是有点嫉妒的小问题，毕竟对比起你们那无疑是单调普通的日子来说我们有更快活刺激的性生活。”  
“好了现在，停一下。我会让你们知道我有非常刺激的——”Daniel终于能张嘴了，他打断Merritt。  
“这方面的事说得越少越好。”闻言Lula预备开口，Daniel朝她举起一只手。“不，不，绝对不行。我不需要想象那个模样的你或者Jack。绝不。”喝完杯里的咖啡后，他从凳子上起来。  
“现在，不介意的话我要去享受快活刺激的性生活了，所以我们过会儿见。”Dylan放声笑起来，让Daniel拽着他离开了房间。房间里剩下的三个人一时无言。  
“你看…我觉得我可以起来去看场电影。”Merritt说着，转向Jack。  
“是啊，当然，我们走…就现在吧。”  
“啊，但我想留在这儿听…我们或许能得到点灵感！”  
“LULA！不！”他们俩异口同声叫道。  
厨房门外，Daniel和Dylan忍住了笑声。

**Author's Note:**

> 未经过仔细编辑，我才不会为此道歉。写这个也没人给我报酬…
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 拖了好久［捂脸。  
> 感谢作为beta的@soleilcalm  
> 错误属于我。


End file.
